my princess
by madame bella lupin
Summary: remus selalu melihatnya dari jauh. kecantikannya yang berlumur dengan kejahatan adalah daya tarik yang tak bisa dia hindari. dan segalanya bermula dari penerimaan. gue payah di summary,,,,huhuhu,,,
1. Chapter 1

Prolog…

Aku tahu diriku ini bukan siapa – siapa…

Aku tak punya wajah tanpan menggoda seperti sahabatku , Sirius.

Aku tak punya bakat dan talenta sebesar James Potter.

Dan aku tak punya kemampuan makan seheboh Peter Pettigrew.( Bukannya aku berharap bisa seperti dia).

Tapi aku tahu apa yang membuatku lebih dari mereka.

Yaitu rasa cintaku padamu…

Bella…


	2. Chapter 2

Hari itu adalah sehari setelah bulan purnama. Bisa dibilang seluruh tubuhku sakit dan bagai merajuk. Tapi aku tak bisa protes. Ini adalah resiko menjadi manusia serigala.

Namaku Remus Lupin, dan aku adalah siswa kelas 6 di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Saat ini aku sedang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Hahaha. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Sirius juga akan memakiku kalau tahu aku melewatkan saat dimana aku harus beristirahat. Tapi apa daya.

Aku sedang menghirup udara terakhir musim panas malam itu, saat aku menyadari keberadaannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu kalau itu dia, karena aku tahu. Mungkin karena aku selalu menatapnya saat pelajaran Ramuan dan Mantra, menghayalkan bagaimana rasanya duduk di sebelahnya, menghirup aroma mawar dan jeruk dari tubuhnya yang indah, mendekapnya…

Tapi itu semua jelas Cuma khayalan yang akan hanya menjadi angan sampai mati.

Intinya, aku menyadari keberadaannya. Dia sedang berjalan ke kandang burung hantu. Aku bisa melihat dari jauh, rambutnya yang ikal, hitam, dan panjang menyentuh pinggangnya tertiup angin. Mataku mengikuti lekuk tubuhn


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya, gw g punya hak cipta atas harpot dkk, itu punya JKR..

Tapi gw bakal seneng bgt kalo bias punya Lupin…hehehehe

Thanx buat yang uda ngoment^^

Bela menoleh saat dia mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Dan dia berhadapan dengan laki-laki pucat, dengan rambut coklat lembut yang jatuh menutupi matanya yang berwarna amber. Cantik. Mata tercantik yang pernah dia lihat.

Bela menyadari siapa laki-laki itu. Dia salah satu teman segeng sepupunya, Sirius. Remus Lupin. Darah campuran.

"Hai", desah Lupin. Suaranya berat, tapi mengalun lembut, membuat hati Bela berdesir.

Bela tidak menjawabnya. Dia mengalihkan tatapanya dari mata amber indah itu, kembali focus pada niatnya untuk mengeposkan surat. Bella bisa merasakan Lupin masih mengawasinya, tapi dia tetap mengacuhkannya. Dia merasakan tatapan Lupin mengikuti gerakanya mengeposkan surat ke kaki burung hantunya, Destiny. Saat ini Bella cuma mengenakan rok mini yang menggantung di pertengahan pahanya, menunjukkan kakinya yang jenjang, dan tank top kecil yang membungkus ketat tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum dalam hati, yakin bahwa Lupin pasti mengagumi tubuhnya yang luar biasa indah. Dia tahu bahwa anak-anak cowok menganugrahinya gelar tubuh terseksi seantero Hogwarts.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara lembut Lupin kembali terdengar. Kali ini Bella menoleh, menatapnya. Mata abu-abunya bertemu kehangatan mata amber itu lagi. Dirasakanya perutnya sedikit berguncang, tapi diacuhkanya perasaan itu. Dia mengernyit. "Mau apa kau?" Tukasnya dingin.

Lupin tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya yang pucat merona luar biasa, sehingga Bella mengiranya akan meledak.

"Mmh, aku tadi melihatmu berjalan kemari, dan kupikir kau butuh bantuan..."

"Omong kosong," tukas Bella. "Aku tidak seidiot itu sampa mengeposkan surat!"

"Maksudku bukan begitu," sahut Lupin buru-buru. "Aku..."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, mudblood," tandas Bella dingin.

Wajah Lupin yang lembut mengeras mendengar makian itu. Bella entah mengapa jadi merasa kurang nyaman, padahal bukan kali pertama dia mengucapkannya.

Lupin memberi Bella tatapan yang tidak bisa dia terjemahkan, dan sudah berbalik akan pergi saat Bella, tanpa sadar, berkata, "Tapi kau bisa membantuku sekarang."

Lupin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sudut mulutnya terangkat sedikit. Dia berjalan mendekati cewek itu. Bella bias menghirup aroma tubuh Lupin yang segar, yang mengingatkannya pada hutan pinus di musim hujan.

Setelah selesai, Lupin menatapnya lagi. "Namaku Remus Lup…"

"Aku tahu namamu," sahut Bella santai. "kau teman baik Sirius dalam kejahatan yang dia lakukan di sekolah ini."

Lupin tertawa mendengarnya. Tawanya merdu sekali menggetarkan hati Bella dan membuat perutnya jumpalitan tak karuan. Tanpa sadar, dia maju selangkah, Lupin sudah berhenti tertawa. Mata mereka bertaut, dan tak ada yang berani mengalihkan pandanganya, tak ada yang berani merusak suasana luar biasa itu.

"Aku merasa tersanjung kamu bisa mengingat namaku,"desah Lupin, sambil bergerak mendekat.

Bella menyeringai. "Wah, aku jadi berharap kau memberiku sesuatu untuk penghargaanku ini."

Lupin tersenyum. Bella memerhatikan bahwa matanya menyipit manis saat tersenyenyum. Wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan Bella merasakan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya, getaran yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Tuan Putriku," gumam Lupin.

Dan Bella sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke Lupin pada detik berikunya. Lupin langsung merangkul pinggangnya, menariknya makin mendekat. Tak ada lagi yang mereka rasakan selain keberadaan satu sama lain. Kelembutan bibir Remus serasa merasuki seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Remus Lupin, laki-laki yang baik hati, terlalu baik malah. Laki-laki yang selalu menatapnya di kelas, memerhatikan tiap geraknya dengan tatapan memuja. Laki-laki yang tak bias dibenci oleh siapapun…

"Bella," erang Remus saat dia merasakan bibir Bella membuka, menantang lidahnya untuk masuk. Tangan Lupin meraba punggungnya, memberi Bella getaran yang tak bisa dia tahan lagi. Bella merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pusarnya, dan dia mundur sedikit, terkikik saat melihat semangat luar biasa dari 'Remus Kecil'.

"Oh, baik, tertawalah," gumam Remus dengan wajah merona luar biasa.

"Hm, hm, dasar laki-laki," kata Bella sambil memutar bola matanya, lalu dia merangkul leher Remus dan kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman mereka makin dipenuhi hasrat, menuntut pasangannya untuk makin mendekat…

"Remus," desah Bella setelah sepuluh menit beradu lidah. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

"Aku juga menginginkanmu Bella, aku selalu menginginkanmu." Wajah Remus berseri penuh cinta.

Bella memiringkan kepalanya. "aku ingin kita membuat cinta."


	4. Chapter 4

Remus mengernyit, dia pasti salah dengar. "Ya?"

Bella tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Wajah Remus merona luar biasa. Apa yang cewek ini pikirkan?

"Bella," desahnya, melepaskan pelukannya dari cewek itu. Bella mengernyit. Remus tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dari kepolosan itu. "Kau tidak bias semudah itu…"

"Aku masih perawan," kata Bella cepat, wajahnya cemas. Tampaknya dia takut Remus mengiranya sudah tidak perawan. Tapi Remus tak bisa tidak merasa lega. Dengan popularitas Bella yang tak baik, ternyata perkiraan Remus salah selama ini.

"Bella," kata Remus perlahan sambil menggenggam tangan Bella , mengecupnya lembut. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dan aku tak ingin membuat hubungan kita sebatas hubungan badan saja. Kau bahkan belum benar-benar mengenalku, kan?"

Bella mendesah. Dia mendekap Remus, yang dibalas cowok itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Jadi," kata Remus, setelah mereka melepaskan diri, Dia nyengir malu-malu. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Bella tertawa kecil. Suara tawanya menyejukkan Remus sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Dia benar-benar menyayangi gadis ini…

"Tentu," jawab Bella. Remus menarik napas tajam. Akhirnya!

Setelah lima tahun hanya melihat dari jauh, akhirnya cintanya berbalas juga! Bella tertawa melihat antusiasmenya.

Mendadak Bella menunduk.

Remus mengernyat." Kenapa Bel?"

Bella mendesah. "Kau tahu bagaimana keluargaku. Mereka pasti akan membunuhmu kalau sampai tahu… yah, kau tahu…" Bella tampak sangat sedih.

"kau tahu Bel," kata Remus, mengecup dahi Bella. "Kita akan memperjuangkan ini. Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja…"

"Tapi…"

"Bel, percayalah padaku. Ya?" remus tersenyum sayang. Bela tak bias tak membalas senyum luar biasa itu. Dia memeluk Remus erat.

"Ya, aku percaya…"


End file.
